Fly on a Wall
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [sequel to The Bee and its Stinger] Ken lies comatose and Osamu curses the fact that he's not a Chosen and, even with the keys, he can't help him. Meanwhile, those keys reach out to both old and new Chosen and someone works behind the scenes to finish the story that spun off from that first failed plan.


**A/N:** And a few days later than I intended, but here it is: the first chapter of the sequel to The Bee and its Stinger. One thing that's changed right off the bat is when it starts: instead of the first day of school, I'm kicking off with the fated anniversary!

And Osamu will return in the next chapter. This one's for Daisuke mostly, but with an appearance from Taichi. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fly on a Wall<br>Chapter 1 – Anniversary Morning**

Daisuke opened his eyes to the memory of a dream slipping back into the dark.

But it had seemed like an important dream.

He stared at the ceiling. It gave him no hints: the hanging light, the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling and the soccer posters on the wall were the same as they always were. No doubt everything else was as well: a mix of clothes, soccer memorabilia and random newspapers and magazines making up the contents of his drawers, while more clothes and soccer balls were in the closet. His shelves were perhaps the neatest and least touched – his mother had been adamant in having a space solely for school related things, and that was the desk and the shelf above it.

He mostly did his homework on the bed though. It was more comfortable. Still, he saw the sense in having everything in its place. Made things easier to find. Except answers, because they were never conveniently anywhere…

Like what the heck he'd been dreaming about.

'Something…white?' he suggested to himself.

There might have been something white. It had popped into his head quite randomly, so he supposed that meant it was dream-related. But it didn't ring any bells, and nothing else came to him – except the smell of eggs frying in the kitchen.

He tucked the question of his dream away and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>Walking to school was perhaps the only thing more boring than attending class, Daisuke thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and waited for the lights to change. It was a shame all his buddies lived on the other end of the school. Walking from school to the park with them was so much more fun.<p>

Not for the first time, he thought he should really find a friend on his side of the school. Or just a walking to school buddy. Or maybe he could even ask Hikari –

He discarded that thought. It would involve him getting out of bed early. He was hardly ever on_ time_.

'Okay,' he said aloud. 'Goal: to find a friend who likes to sleep as much as I do.'

He received a few odd looks from passers by and he blushed a little and walked faster. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

'You could always get up earlier,' someone laughed. 'Early morning's a good soccer time, you know.'

Daisuke spun around. 'Taichi-sempai!' he exclaimed, surprised, before noticing the slightly rumpled casual wear and the soccer ball under one arm. 'You were playing soccer?'

'Yep.' The middle school boy moved the ball into his other hand. 'Almost every morning. Not in my uniform, naturally. Miyamoto-sensei would've had my hide if I came to school covered in sweat. Not that it matters _this_ morning, but, you know…'

Daisuke considered. 'I think Fujitaka-sensei would be cooler about it, but getting up early?' He made a face.

'Not even to catch some company to school?' The two of them started walking again.

'Nah, I'd rather get those extra couple of zzz's.' Daisuke blinked suddenly. 'Hey, the middle school's in the other direction, isn't it? And why aren't you in uniform now?'

'You got me.' Taichi grinned. 'I'm just getting Hikari excused from her classes for the day.'

'Huh?' Daisuke blinked again. 'Why?'

'Anniversary,' Taichi replied. 'Digital World stuff, you know.'

Daisuke didn't know; he only really knew the "Digital World" was some sort of secret between Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora of the district soccer club, and a few others he caught glimpses of every now and then. 'So Hikari-chan knows about it too?'

'Yeah.' Taichi sighed a little. 'It's not a secret, really. Just…secret.'

Daisuke rolled his eyes. 'That's clear as mud,' he pointed out, though he let it go. If Taichi couldn't tell him, he couldn't tell him, and that was really all there was to it. 'Does that mean you'll be walking to school with me?'

Taichi made an exaggerated show of pretending to consider. 'I'll walk you _to_ school,' he finally said.

'I'm not a little kid,' Daisuke said with a pout, though he could barely hold back the laugh. Taichi's exaggerations were always funny.

'You're the same age as my little sister,' Taichi pointed out, 'and look, we're at the school already.'

Daisuke blinked again. Time really did go faster in good company. 'I even made it on –'

The bell interrupted him, and Daisuke cursed under his breath. Taichi just laughed. 'Well, let's see if I can get you out of a detention as well as rescue Hikari.' They set off towards the homeroom Daisuke and Takeru shared. 'If only she'd just stayed back; she could have explained to your homeroom teacher tomorrow. Or he could have just not been sick yesterday…'

Daisuke laughed as well. 'You say that like he was sick on purpose.'

Taichi shrugged. 'He might have been.'

'Then cross your fingers for next Thursday,' Daisuke advised. 'We have a test.'

'Will do.'

* * *

><p>They had a moment of silence in homeroom after Hikari had gone to remember the lives affected by the Odaiba Fog incident. Daisuke only vaguely remembered that, much like most of his classmates. They'd all been holed up in the convention centre at the time, separated from their parents and then, later, returned to them unharmed.<p>

But there had people who hadn't been so safely tucked away. Two boats that had set sail before the fog had shut down the transport systems. They'd collided in the grey, and a few staff and passengers had been killed in the impact. A few buildings had come down: the body of a little girl had been found in the rubble, days later. The TV station had come down as well, killing a pair of reporters still inside. And others that Daisuke couldn't remember at all.

He'd totally forgotten that was the date, and it seemed like much of the class had as well. And it was pushed out of their minds again when the regular process of learning began, and Daisuke made sure to pay extra close attention this time because he wouldn't be able to borrow Hikari's notes for what he'd missed as he'd done on other days.

Who knew; maybe he'd even be able to loan his notes to Hikari this time. Save her a little trouble in catching up, since he knew how she liked to take her notes by this point. And he could pass them on to Taichi in soccer practise –

It suddenly hit him that the anniversary meant that neither Taichi nor Sora would be in soccer practise that day.

_I wonder if they lost someone that day…_ he thought again, like he did every year at that time, though he never asked and always forgot the exact date afterwards. He never did remember dates, except his birthday. Hence why he had a dairy: to write all the important stuff in.

And Odaiba Fog was an important day, but not for him particularly. His entire family had been in the convention centre: Jun with their parents and the other adults, Daisuke with the other kids. The Fog had passed and they'd gone back to their normal lives. It was almost like a dream with fog and crying, lonely and scared kids, and white things –

He blinked. White things. He'd forgotten about those as well. Ghost type things, like blankets someone had set up for a prank. Was that the dream he'd had that morning?

'Motomiya-kun?'

He looked up, face melding into the sheepish expression he always sprouted when he was caught not paying attention.

'The question on the board,' the teacher repeated, before Daisuke could ask. 'Can you solve it?'

He couldn't. He'd zoned out during the explanation. And the teacher sighed before explaining again, and Daisuke returned to his diligent note-taking, scolding himself.

* * *

><p>'Taichi-sempai and Sora-sempai won't be in today,' one of the soccer club juniors explained. 'You're usually with Taichi-sempai's team for warm ups, aren't you?' He looked Daisuke over. 'You might want to hurry up and change before the coach blows his whistle.'<p>

'Actually, I've got something I want to do today,' Daisuke said. 'I just popped in to say that.'

'Oh? You didn't have these plans yesterday.'

Or that morning. It had occurred to him while thinking about that foggy dream and the anniversary Taichi had mentioned. 'I just want to drop off some…flowers or something at the TV station.'

'The Odaiba Fog?' The junior raised an eyebrow. 'You don't go other years.'

Daisuke shrugged. 'I know. I just thought I would this year. Just because I don't know anyone, doesn't mean no-one else did, you know? Taichi-sempai and Sora-sempai maybe… and Hikari-chan too…'

The junior smiled. 'Fair enough.' He fished around in his pockets and pulled out a few coins. 'Give some flowers from me too. And I'll explain to the coach. Deal?'

'Sure thing.' Daisuke accepted the money with a grin. 'Deal.'

* * *

><p>Flowers had turned out to be more expensive than Daisuke thought, so he wound up settling for one nice bouquet instead of going for two louder ones. Somehow those discount ones didn't seem appropriate – not that he knew much about flowers to begin with.<p>

The walk from there to the TV station didn't take too long, though he didn't see Taichi, Sora or Hikari around when he got there. Just flowers on a monument stone and the building itself: rebuilt after the collapse and lots more people than usual milling about.

He joined the crowd going indoors and made it up to the viewing platform. There were loads more flowers there: all sizes and shapes and varieties, and Daisuke noted those discount flowers wouldn't have looked too out of place after all.

He looked at the flowers he'd picked. They didn't look out of place either. In fact, he could see a good place for them, right next to a bouquet with a pink ribbon.


End file.
